My Puppet
by Ensignily
Summary: My Dear, you know the things that I fear. Told through the eyes of the one who set it all in motion - the story of how your first victim can become a puppeteer.


My Puppet, my dear, you've become my puppeteer.

Your anger won't catch up to me, you know. Your anger, loneliness, sadness, and thirst for revenge only help me. You've blinded yourself with your emotions, you've forgotten who is who. They are not I. You are not killing me. You are killing them.

However, that is lucky for me. Not only are you _not_ killing me, you are killing the others, in _my _name. Not exactly in the way I'd prefer, but it's still happening and I'm still happy.

You were so sad. You wanted to go in so badly, but had no money, and had no food, and who knows why your mother ran off.

Did you ever think about that? Do you know where your mother went? Did she _leave_ you?

I was only helping you, really. You got a taste of that cake before the poison set in. A poor little kid like you wasn't going to last long, anyways. I did you a favor.

I didn't know that you'd become this at that time, but I figured it out and boy, am I speechless.

A poor little kid was longing to go see Freddy Fazbear even after death. That poor little kid followed and watched until they found that marionette.

My Puppet, my dear, you've become my puppeteer.

You were lonely. A poor little kid matured and gathered strength and wit in a way a normal little kid wouldn't. You learned it the hard way.

You saw those other kids; I know you did. You saw those other kids and you saw me and you knew what was going to happen next. You would no longer be alone, but you were so _angry_. You wore that anger like a mask. In fact, you put masks on the other kids. You were even kind enough to guide them into the suit that corresponded with the suit their body was stuffed in.

That's not the only mask you put on those kids, though. I know what you did. You prevented those children from growing up. By then, you were older and you knew how to do things the other spirits couldn't. You spent years imagining how it'd go. You knew how you wanted it to go down. You didn't let them have that power. They were stuck inside of their suits, stuck as children, just as they were killed. You did that to them. You took away their free will.

By then you had a team. You wanted to go after the guard, because that's who I was, right? The guard? To the silly little kids, every adult was scary and threatening, especially the security guard – the one that took away your life.

You silly little kids – if the puppeteer had left you alone, you wouldn't be stuck here for over twenty years. If you hadn't listened, you'd be home free. Think of all the people that you would have saved. The five of you silly little kids did the rest for me – thanks to my puppeteer.

My Puppet, my dear, you've become my puppeteer.

You took the children and told them what to do. You whispered in their ear and influenced their actions and thoughts. You told them to go after the others. They didn't know any better, so they followed after you – the older sibling.

The little girl inside of Freddy often held back – and you wanted to push her. That man – my previous coworker – had been working for weeks and survived. You didn't want him to get away with another week, and the little girl inside of Freddy wasn't persistent enough. The other silly little kids couldn't get her to either, so the Golden one visited the little girl one night. When that didn't work, you took the time to visit her. By then, your vessel was long gone, and appearing like that was a little more difficult. That scared her into stepping up in the game.

However, she didn't get to the guard that time. The guard was too quick for the girl in Foxy, and the boy in Bonnie didn't seem to be able to get around her. The girl in Freddy still held back in the kitchen. The boy inside of Chica was the one who got to the guard first, and left the little Gold Girl to do the honors.

You were pulling their strings.

My Puppet, my dear, you've become my puppeteer.

Everything was gone. Everything had spiraled downhill and turned itself into an open grave. Thanks to you and thanks to me, everything was gone.

Oh, but you were smart, My Puppet. You knew that there was still something left to do. The silly little children were alone and scared. Their job was almost done, but you needed my help then.

One by one, I released them from their vessel. One by one, they were freed of the mask you put over their heads. You served them a slice of cake and gave them each a balloon. _You must wake up_, you tell them, _it is the happiest day;_ _the party is almost over_.

You knew I wasn't a fan of seeing the five little children standing in front of me again. Tears streamed down their face mingled with blood and dirt and cake crumbs. They blocked the door and held out their hands, knowing I wouldn't dare to touch them. Colorful frosting with sprinkles was smeared on their arms, and the blood and mucus dripped from their eyes and mouth. I didn't want to touch the silly, scary little children.

The Gold Girl was brave enough to come closer.

My Dear, you know the things that I fear.

You caught up to me, all right.

They wanted to trap me with the faulty spring locks. It was my only choice, after all. You knew I would fall for the spring trap.

Laughing was a mistake, but it was my fate. A reanimated corpse I must become, just as the children had. They got the revenge they needed after I completed my task. The silly, scary little children got what they needed, and they finally left. There I was, left to rot all by my rotten self, with robot eyes jammed in my eye sockets, crossbeams stuck through my face, blood coming from every area of my body, and itching, glitching, and twitching.

Goodbye, silly, scary little children. I'll see you again when my time comes, but now I must go down my own path all by myself, just as My Puppet did. I will keep going after them, and I will burn it all to the ground. However, I will not burn with it.

My Puppet, my dear, you've become my puppeteer.

Together, we did it, can't you see? Together, we fueled the flame and stomped it out and lit it again. We whispered in their ears and to each other. Who knew that in your sadness and anger, you would in fact, become me?


End file.
